Conversa:Stopinski/@comment-2252243-20140308045853
William!Olha eu sei que eu fiz umas edições que não deveria ter feito e pstei umas fotos q causaram escândalos,mas eu peço desculpas por isso!O Bruno Viana pediu pra eu remover as fotos e eu tirei uma que achava mais escândalosa. Só que também eu tô indiguinado com uma coisa,outros usuários também públicaram fotos vugares e inclusive uma do Sr.Burns que muito mais indecentes do que as fotos que eu publiquei da Jéssica Lovejoy,tem foto do Homer totalmente s/roupa e uma foto sensual da Mindy Simmons c/Lenny e Carl e mesmo assim nunca foram denunciadas.Daí eu postei as fotos da Jéssica e aparece uns pais reaças (num sei se é mãe ou pai de uma criança q acessa aq) e veêm me pertubar envolvendo meu nome e indo encher o saco do usuário Bruno Viana,p/começar se o filho dessa pessoa tiver menos de 10 anos se vc nao e entender mal mas quando os desenhos dos Simpsons começa e possível ver q a classificação etária é de apartir de 10 anos,td bem se preocupar c/q o filho anda vendo na internet,mas agora sabendo se á caso o conteúdo for proíbido p/o filho desta pessoa (se no caso tiver menos de 10 anos) e deixa-la acessa aq num quer + nada, né? Se bom p/ reclamar dos conteúdos aq mas num é bom o suficiente p/evitar q a criança acesse conteúdos q num são próprios p/idade dela,não é q eu ache q crianças não devem acessar aq é pq a classificação etária é apartir de 10 anos na Band e de 12 anos na FOX (p/vc ter uma idéia). Olha me perdoe os erros q cometi aq,sei q eu posso ter vacilado mas também contribuir bastante pra esta wikia,pois fui eu que praticamente criei nessa wikia a página de um episódio que ainda não tinha (Adivinhe quem vem para criticar,do terceiro da décima primeira temporada) também da do J.Loren Pryor,á do George Harrison e mais recentemente de Cypress Creek,ou pelo menos o primeiro a editar.Adicionei novas imagens e principalmente arrumo imagens mal-posicionadas de páginas acrescentando em uma galeria.Acho q eu sou mais reconhecido pelas minhas falhas do q pelos meus acertos. To te enviando essa mensagem pq vc éo administrador,por isso q to t passando esse recado.Depois dessas denúncias,vi q o Bruno não deu atenção á essas reclamações deixei quieto ainda recebi uma mensagem d um contribuidor dizendo q gostou das fotos q eu postei da filha do Rev.Lovejoy mas tive q remover pq a pertubação foi tão grande pro meu lado pq dessas imagens q eu deletei.Até q eu fui falar c/o Bruno a respeito da 25 temporada e ele surpreendentimente pediu p/eu remover as fotos se não eu iria ser bloqueado,achei até q ele num tivesse se importado,pois num tinha respondido nada a respeito disso antes.Eu tirei uma das fotos e depois enviei um recado a ele e denúncias só q não me retornou,pois eu achei o cúmulo os outros usuários postarem fotos assim,algumas até mais vugares do q ás da Jéssica e nem sei se alguém reclamou.Pois eu criei minha conta aq á 4 anos em Agosto de 2010 e nunca q vi isto,td bem q eu fiquei dois anos sem logar aq (durante 2011/2012) + mesmo assim,acho q já q ele pediu então p/retirar pq ele num falo o mesmo pro usuário q add uma foto íntima do Burns?Depois disso não só removi da Jéssica mas algumas imagens íntimas de outros personagens. Maus o recado longo q escrevi!Rsrs! Mas é q é chato quando a bomba cai só pro seu lado.Queria também t perguntar se seria necessário remover essa foto também da Jéssica: Eu acho um exageiro mas num posso decidir + nada,taí a foto na página da Jéssica Lovejoy é uma q ela tá na piscina com Lisa e a Allison Taylor ,a seu critério: http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Lovejoy Obrigado pela atenção, Marcus.Abrç Amigo.